Sunrise
by Tathar
Summary: [PostQuest] [Nonslash] Very short oneshot. Frodo and Bilbo watch the dawning of a new year together. Fluff!


_This is a teensy little one-shot that I posted on LJ for the New Year, but I thought I'd put it up here as well just to assure everyone that I had not vanished off the face of the earth! I _am _still writing, albeit very slowly, and I hope to have some new chapters up shortly. (However, I should warn you that my non-fanfiction stories are taking priority at the moment, given that they actuallycan, potentially at least, be__published. ;)) In the meantime, I hope you enjoy my little New Year's offering. Just as a warning - it has not been beta'd, so if there are any glaring errors I apologize. Oh, and it is pure fluff. But that was a given, right? ;)_

* * *

**Sunrise _by Tathar_**

Dawn was approaching. The first pale tendril wove timidly through the clouds that fled before it, gaining strength and blushing rosy pink. A soft yellow joined it and together they began to lift the dark veil of night that hung over the Blessed Realm. The sea reflected the brightening colors as it lapped gently at the shore; and atop a hill that overlooked its endless expanse, two small figures drowsed together beneath a tree, lulled by the murmur of the waves.

After a time, one of the figures raised its head of grey curls. Bilbo Baggins, restored now to the fit middle-age at which most of his kin had last seen him, gazed at the lightening sky and smiled. He was glad now that he had allowed Frodo to drag him outside to watch the starfall last night.

He shifted just slightly to look fondly at his nephew, still sleeping against his shoulder. His smile grew warmer. If only Frodo's friends could see him now, they would be assured of his healing. Frodo was whole now, more so than he had ever been. And he was _content_: each time Bilbo looked into the azure eyes, set within a fine-boned face returned to its youth, he saw a quiet joy that stole his breath with its fullness. Frodo was _whole_.

As Bilbo sat in silent contemplation, Frodo stirred against his shoulder. "Uncle?" he inquired around a yawn. He looked up to blink sleepy blue eyes at the older hobbit.

Bilbo lightly touched his cheek. "Good morning, my lad," he said. "You're just in time to watch the sun rise on the new year. And I do believe we've the best view on the island right here."

"I agree." Frodo smiled, still not quite awake and content to remain where he was, pressed against his uncle's side. Bilbo chuckled as he recalled that his nephew had never been much of an early riser. Absently, he reached out and drew back an errant chestnut curl from Frodo's eyes as they turned towards the sea.

"I wonder if any of them are watching this sunrise," Frodo murmured. When his uncle looked at him in concern he smiled and brought up a hand to rest on the arm that was wrapped about his shoulders. "I miss them, Bilbo, that's all. But I know that they are happy, all of them, and so I am too." Sensing the older hobbit's uncertainty, he added softly, earnestly, "I am content."

Bilbo searched his nephew's eyes and saw again that quiet, ever-present joy. He smiled, lifted Frodo's head with a gentle finger beneath his chin, and kissed him on the forehead. "I know."

They shared a moment of silent understanding. Then Frodo shifted to rest more comfortably against Bilbo's side. He lowered his head to rest once more against his uncle's shoulder and sighed quietly as he felt well-known fingers thread lightly through his hair.

The two hobbits turned to watch the first touch of the sun's golden rays on the horizon. The night receded, and birds began their songs of welcome for the new day and the new year. When he spoke, Frodo's voice was so soft that it did nothing to disturb the stillness of the moment.

"Happy New Year, Uncle."

Bilbo tightened his arm around his nephew, and smiled. "Happy New Year, Frodo."

Across the sea, scattered across the realms of Middle Earth, seven companions – all that now remained of a Fellowship on that far shore – gazed at the same sunrise as their thoughts turned to a beloved friend and they softly echoed Bilbo's words.

It was a happy new year, indeed.

**_The End_**

* * *

_See, told you it was fluffy! ;) I hope everyone had a wonderful New Year's, and I'll see you around!_


End file.
